Gotas de Lluvia
by LadyMonsterx3
Summary: ¡Cuando tienes calor...y te encuentras con alguien empapado de gotas de lluvia ¿que harias? ¿bañarte con el o bañarte de placer?...Mal Summary...MomokoxBrick! ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!  es el primero que hago...tenganme paciencia...TT-TT  REEDITADO! n-o!


**Hola! Como han estado?, perdon por ser tan inrresponsable pero es q mi internet se me fue hace 8 dias y no pude conectarme...GOMENASAI! TT_TT ! (Kunan: ¿no haz pensado ser actriz? creo te vendría bien) bueno tal vez tengas razon ...Pero ahora estamos hablando de mi fic, no de mi futuro**** ¬-¬.**

**Este fic es para los fans de MomokoxBrick!... Dedicado principalmente a : The Godless Of The Silver Moon y Mimi****Chibi-Deith**** ! **

**Warning: Contiene LEMON! (Kunan: Abstenerse a leer si tienes muchos problemas de hemorragia...xD!)**

**Momoko tiene 17 y Brick tiene 19**

**Aqui empieza!  
**

* * *

_**Gotas de lluvia**_

Una tarde de verano, había una chica pelirroja agarrado a una colita con un moño rojo muy desarreglado de ojos rosas, caminando hacía su casa acalorada por el intenso sol que había.

-Uff, que calor hace…aparte tengo un montón de tarea para mañana ¿Por qué siempre soy la única que lleve tarea extra? Y mas aun durantes mis tan esperadas vacaciones de verano-dijo muy fastidiada, la chica suspiró por que sabía que tendría diversión ni por 5 minutos. Cuando de repente de escucha un chapuzón, la ojerosa volteó hacia atrás para ver pero vio una piscina enorme de tras.

-¿…Una piscina…? Pero pensé que había club de natación en la escuela…o si?-vio un gran agujero en la reja de la escuela, le echo un vistazo cuando vio un chico de cabellos rebeldes y naranjas y de ojos rojos muy penetrantes en la piscina, estaba todo empapado. La chica pudo notar quien era…

-_¡Es Brick Him!-_pensó la chica sonrojada al notar varias gotas de agua deslizarse por sus viriles cabellos.

-_El es un compañero de clase, pero realmente nunca hemos hablado el uno del otro, es lo opuesto de mi y sin embargo…-_tragó saliva muy nerviosa, entró por el agujero para acercarse hacia el.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Him?-el joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, la volteó a ver y la encontró agachada al frente de el.-Sentiste mucho calor…?-preguntó la jovencita inocente, el chico no le prestaba atención, solo contemplaba el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja mientras latía su corazón muy fuertemente, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas, la pequeña nariz que era algo puntiaguda, los ojos rosas y cada una de las pestañas eran largas y negras. El pelinaranja salió cuidadosamente del agua escurriendo mucho agua, volteo a hacía la chica y sonrió burlonamente.

-Tu también pareces tener calor, ¿Qué tal si nos mojamos juntos?-dijo guiñándole el ojo seductoramente, la aludida arqueó una ceja sonrojada.

-¿Qué?… ¿y que te hace pensar que yo me bañare contigo?-el chico la agarró por el antebrazo y le robó un beso muy apasionado, la chica se sorprendió pero luego se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, se separaron por falta de aire después la acostó en el frío y húmedo piso mientras le empezó a besar el cuello soltándole un suspiro a la chica, mientras besaba su cuello, el joven comenzó a acariciarla debajo de su remera, lo que hizo que la ojirosa se sonrojara y le diera un escalofrió en la espalda al sentir la mano resbaladiza del joven rozando la piel de su cintura, lentamente Brick fue subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a su busto, donde levanto y saco la remera de la joven, y la tiro lejos. Al darse cuenta de que si no paraban ahora iba a terminar lastimándola decido parar y preguntarle.

-Estas segura de esto?-murmuró el chico mirando el escote de la muy sonrojada pelirroja.

-Si-contesto –aunque… es… toy… ner… ner…nerviosa- tartamudeó

-Tranquila… yo te voy a cuidar-le susurro al oído mordiéndole un lóbulo. Lo que le arranco un gemido.

Brick la miro de arriba a abajo… él no sabía que era tan bonita…y ya había comenzado a besarla desde la cintura hacia arriba, y Momoko se desasía de la fastidiosa gorra empapada del cabello de Brick. Después de esto, el había bajado sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas de ella, acariciándolas. Volvió a besarla en los labios. Y se levantaron quedando sentados, aun besándose, hasta que Momoko se propuso retirar la camisa que llevaba puesta el el oji-sangre, se miraron a los ojos, mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, hasta el último donde acaricio el pecho de su _"compañero"_, y sus brazos, donde recalco acariciando una larga y un poco gruesa cicatriz que supuestamente estaba "abierto" y noto que no lo estaba… ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?...Quiso preguntarle pero el ya la estaba besando y ella no podría resistirse a sus besos. La recostó y de nuevo comenzó a besarla por el cuello esta vez se quedo menos tiempo ya que se propuso a retirarle la prenda que estaba interrumpiendo sus caricias, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo. Momoko se dio cuenta de esto y muy sonrojada ayudo a quitársela. Dejándolo ver dos suaves y hermosos pechos.

Y de nuevo Brick comenzó a besarla por el cuello, al parecer era su lugar favorito, bajo hasta al pecho de la joven y no dudo en comenzar a besarlos con la misma pasión que tenía…  
A la joven le gustaba eso y ya había comenzado a gemir, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no quería a nadie arruinara su momento "especial" con el joven que la estaba besando tan atrevidamente… y aguanto los gemidos apretando los puños, nadie le había hecho sentir tan maravillosas caricias. Sentía cosas inexplicables, y también sentía que la boca de Brick había empezado a _"jugar"_ con sus pezones.

-"ahhh Him!"- había gemido suave y dulcemente. Brick sonrió dulcemente y se acercó al oido de la agitada ojerosa.

-Llamame Brick…-susurró el joven pelirrojo seductoramente mordiendole el cuello provocando un gemido un poco fuerte, dejando una marca rojiza lo cual hixo sonreir más al chico.

Y así estuvieron un rato mas hasta Brick decidió que era momento de ir _"más allá"_ la miro a los ojos, y no fue necesario una palabra más, ella ya había comprendido así que las manos de ella eran las que ahora cobraban vida casi mágicamente tomo el cierre del pantalón de él y lo desprendió, poco a poco las manos de ella subían acariciando su muy bien ejercitado cuerpo, al oji-sangre le daban pequeñas cosquillas asi que cada vez la besaba con más pasión.

Nuevamente las manos de Brick se deslizaron hasta llegar a las piernas de ella, se propuso retirarle la falda que llevaba y asi lo hizo.  
Brick aun seguía encima de ella. Las manos de este comenzaron a deslizarse desde los pechos de ella, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a tocar su ropa interior. Introdujo su mano debajo de esta tocando su intimidad. Lo que le arranco un gemido lleno de placer a la joven. Podía sentir como él estaba de alguna forma dentro de ella, retiro su ropa interior y siguió haciendo su _"trabajo"_. Exhausta saco de _"ese"_ lugar la mano de y la apretó fuertemente, lo miro a los ojos y le susurro

-Him… quie… quiero hacerlo… por primera vez con… contigo!- le susurro en el oído aun agitada y mordió ella el lóbulo de él, lo que hizo que el joven gimiera suavemente, sonriera y rió entre dientes.

-M-muy bien… tam-también es mi primera vez- comento mientras ella lo ayudaba a quitarse la ultima prenda que traía él. Y lentamente Momoko separo sus piernas, cerro suavemente sus ojos, Brick se recostó mas en ella y Momoko inmediatamente comenzó a sentirlo, lo que hizo que apretara aun más la mano de el, comenzó a temblar de los nervios y quizás también de miedo, el joven sintió eso, la miro a los ojos y pregunto…

-"¿Estas segura de eso?"-

-"s-s-si"- asintió tartamudeando

El chico la embistió un poco más adentro, la chica ahogo en un grito de dolor al sentir que ya no era una "nena" sino una mujer, una mujer con todas las letras, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, al verlas Brick beso dulcemente los parpados para tranquilizarla, ella aun temblaba, y mientras Brick se movía también temblaba, estaba un poco inseguro ¿quizás no estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer?, ¿y si le había hecho daño?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por unos cuantos minutos en su cabeza.

Hasta que sintió que Momoko se sincronizaba con sus movimientos, comen El chico la tomo por la cintura y empezó a penetrarla… ya el dolor no era tanto así que en consecuencia la pelirroja empezaba a sentir placer nuevamente denotándose por sus pequeños jadeos y gemidos, el chico la miro y la beso apasionadamente mordiendo su labio inferior adentrando su lengua con maestría en la boca de Momoko terminando en ambas lenguas tocándose cuando se separaron el oji-sangre le susurro en su oído.

-Eres…estrecha…me encantas preciosa-al tiempo que penetraba mas y mas fuerte.

-¡Mmm, Ahhhh!-grito en forma desesperada la jovencita quien fue obedecida por el dándole grandes estocadas en su interior, esta sentía tanto placer que se aferro al rubio colocando sus manos en su espalda empezando a clavarle sus uñas y como consecuencia rasguñándolo de forma violenta y salvaje.

-¡Brick!-jadeo sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo había llamado por su nombre.

El pelirrojo no paso desapercibido, este hecho y en consecuencia penetro más rápido y fuerte aparte de que también le volvió a hablar-grita…mí…nombre otra…vez-le exigió el chico a la chica mientras la penetraba con fervor.

-¡Bri…ah…Bric…ah…BRICK, TE AMO!-le grito al sentir como su interior se llenaba de un liquido caliente.

Ambos habían tenido sus orgasmos juntos, en el pelirrojo se manifestó por derramarse en el interior de ella y en la chica por derramar líquido femenino de su interior mezclándose con la esencia de su amado. Un mundo de colores se cernía ante los ojos de ambos, era simplemente como ver el cielo y las dos solos en ese bello acto de amor donde la única testigo de los gritos de placer, dolor y gozo era la hermosa puesta de sol y las gotas de aguas que como buena confidente guardaría en secreto ese hermoso momento de entrega cuerpo a cuerpo.

´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´

**Al dia siguiente, en la tarde...**

Momoko estaba sentada en un muro de ladrillos, tenía la mirada perdida pensando en la que paso ayer con Brick, ¿de verdad era bueno entregarse a alguien que no has hablado nunca? se pregunta la joven, se sonroja al recordar las caricias del aquel oji-sangre, sacude su cabeza rapidamente.

-No! no debo pensar en él, a lo mejor el me hizo todo eso por...-hizo una pausa cuando sintió sus ojos llorosos, es lo que cree lo golpeará a hasta matarlo del dolor, ella siempre tuvo una atención hacia él...no imporatab si las persona de alrededor se burlaban o la humillaban...le importaba era el, pero ella no podía hacerse ilusiones, recuerda...el nada lo hizo por...

-Diversion...-murmuró llena de tristeza abrazandose a si misma, sus piernas temblaban hasta más no poder, lagrimas se rinconaban en todo su rostro, ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo a mares de lagrimas, cuando escuchó varios pasos que venian hacia ella...

-¿Por que lloras?-la chica paró de llorar, levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver otra vez a...

-Brick...-la chica se enojo tanto que agarró al ojisangre por el cuello de la camisa, empujando hacia un arbol.

-¿que haces aqui? ¿acaso vienes a burlarte de mi?-Brick arqueó una ceja, le agarró las dos manos y en un agil movimiento, volteóa la chica apegandola al arbol, la chica se asustó y volteó a mirar al pelirrojo, quien la miraba seriamente.

-No entiendes? piensas que lo de ayer fue solo diversión? No entiendes que yo...te amo-la chica se quedó atonita, entonces...no malinterpretaba las cosas, de verdad...el la amaba, ¿como demonios no se dio cuenta antes?, la chica se lanzó hacia al joven y empezó a llorar otra vez, el joven le correspondio el abrazo y sonrió tiernamente, el joven le agarró la barbilla y la levantó, plantandole un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, pero Brick se canso de eso y decidió intensificarlo dándole paso a su lengua primero lamiendo el labio inferior de la hermosa pelirroja pidiendo permiso y esta con bastante torpeza se lo dio al Him quien fue adentrando mas su lengua en la boca de la susodicha hasta que al final se encontró con la de ella y empezó a acariciarla la muchacha al sentir ese roce gimió de placer durante el beso y eso excito mucho al hombre, se separaron por falta de aire, la chica lo miraba entre avergonzada y feliz.

-Yo tambien te amo...demasiado-dijo la chica bajando la mirada muy sonrojada haciendo que el chico se sonrosara y sonriera muy con voz seductdora y pervertida

-Entonces...¿no te molestaria volver a hacerte gritar mi nombre?-comentó el chico mirando pervertido el escote de la joven, quien estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡BRICK!-gritó la chica muy furiosa persiguiendo al chico, quien se reía burlonamente, luego agarró el antebrazo de Momoko y la jalo hacia el robandole un beso lleno de deseo y pasión, luego empezó a llover fuertemente, la chica correpondio sin darse cuenta de la lluvia y así estuvieron hasta que...**(AINO: ustedes saben de q estoy hablando...u/u)**

**¡Fin!**

* * *

**No tiene sentido, cierto? ya lo sabia (Kunan: en verdad para mi estuvo muy pervertido y muy apasionado... ****¬/w/¬) igual q tu...****¬/¬U...espero q les haya gustado!  
**

**Inspiration: un doujinshi q vi por ahí ...****n-o**

**Bueno ¡SAYO!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! ES GRATIS! ONEGAI!**

**III**

**III**

**III**

**V  
**


End file.
